


A destiel fanfiction: The Cashier And The Journalist, chapter 1.

by sunny_summerblade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_summerblade/pseuds/sunny_summerblade
Summary: this is one of my first destiel fanfictions, and its based on a world without all the ''saving people, hunting things'' stuff. its more like a destiel inspired content, however they still look like the characters from the show, and also talk similarly, or react, like/dislike the same stuff.





	1. his eyes...

A DESTIEL FANFICTION

the cashier and the journalist

 

It was a regular september day, and dean was late to work. This didnt happen often so he wasnt really anxious about it, but today he had a meeting and he had to be in the office ASAP, so he could prepare his article for the day. He was in his late 30's, tall, with charming short brown hair, a fit muscled body that made him an appetiser to all the females at his job, and the most beautifull childish smile you could ever dream about. He got up late this morning so he didnt have time to make coffee or eat something, so he stopped by at the caffeteria in his building to buy some coffee and a small pie. Dean LOVED pie, and he always bragged about it with his co-workers every time he got to eat some. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button, and the doors opened to reveal his best friend Sam. Sam was a huge guy, even taller and hunkier than dean that worked as a photographer for the paper they worked for. Sam always had a group of people looking at him wherever he went, due to his gigantic body obviously, and some women around him all the time. He had long brown hair, and a teenage attitude, even though he was older than Dean by five years.  
Sam: hey dean, sup?  
Dean: hey, not much, what about you?  
Dean got in the elevator with Sam, and pressed the button to the floor the caffeteria was on.  
Sam: you didnt eat breakfast again huh?  
Dean: i woke up late today so i didnt have time mom.  
Sam: whatever. Let me guess, black coffee and apple pie?  
Dean: you know it.  
They stopped talking until the doors opened to the floor that sam wanted to go, so sam got off, said bye to dean, and walked towards his desk. The doors closed and after a few moments dean reached the caffeteria floor. He got off and walked over to the caffeteria with excitement for todays freshly baked pie, and stood in line to order. As dean was waiting he noticed in the counter that there was no pie, so he got a bit worried, but then a lady wearing a hairnet brought a pie and put it on the counter. Today was tuesday, so it was pumpkin pie day, deans favorite.while dean was reaching the register to order, he noticed that the cashier was someone he had never seen before. He was a bit shorter than dean, with short and messy dark brown hair, a mature face, making him look at least 40, but still charming as hell! He also had the bluest eyes dean had ever had the chance to see in his life, and to top it all off, his look was unbelievably serious, making him even more desirable to dean. He was wearing a green tag with his name on it, |CAS|, and under the apron of the caffeteria a black t-shirt and jeans. Dean walked up, ready to order when cas turned around and left the counter, leaving the spot for his female coworker since he was busy making someone's order.   
Dean: ill have a coffee, black, and 2 pieces of pumpkin pie, please.  
Woman: right away sir.  
Dean saw that cas was still making coffees, so he had still had the chance to talk to him, even just a bit. Suddenly the woman said "cas come to the register, ill make the coffees''. Dang! Dean thought. Now i dont have a chance to talk to him. Cas washed his hands and wiped them on his apron and walked towards the register saying ''right away''. He had a deep serious voice that made you want to go to sleep as soon as you heard it, but not like it was a boring voice. His voice was so beautifull and deep that dean felt at ease just by remembering him saying ''right away''. The woman gave dean his order, dean thanked her, and headed back to his office. He sat down on his chair with a long sigh as he opened his computer and leaned closer to start writing. He drank a sip from his coffee and took a bite from his pie, and then started typing. Suddenly his phone started vibrating and dean flinched from how out of space he was while he was writing. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his alarm clock about the meeting. ''oh crap'' he thought. He had forgotten all about it, so he got up quickly and fixed his tie in a tiny mirror he had hanged on the wall, and got out of his office and towards the elevator again, to go to the top floor. He pressed the button, got in when it arrived, and pressed the button to the top floor, where the meeting room was. The doors opened and he saw sam walk towards the meeting room as well.  
Dean: long time no see.  
Sam: boy, thats original.  
Then they silently got in and sat in their seats, waiting for the meeting to begin. The director was sitting in the edge of the oval table and pressed a button to the phone next to him and said ''bring me a cup of coffee and a glass of water'' and then he looked at everyone, and the meeting started. During the meeting they talked about various things such as the condition of the sales, office supplies, problematic articles, and more. During the start of the meeting, a knock was heard on the door, and cas walked in with a silver disk in one hand, bringing it to the director and then leaving. Sam noticed that while cas was in the room, dean didnt take his eyes off of him, until he left the room, but he didnt mention it yet since he didnt want to interrupt the meeting. After a while the meeting ended and dean returned to his office and started writing again. A few hours went by, and deans working hours were over, so he finished up the article, mailed it to the person in charge of editing, and shut down the computer, preparing to go home. He got up and entered the open elevator, being the only one in it. A few floors later the elevator made a stop and cas walked in with a disk under his armpit and earphones on. Dean wondered what time he got off from work. They both stayed in complete silence and a floor before the lobby, cas got off the elevator and left dean alone in the elevator. Dean sighed, and then got off the elevator when he reached the lobby, and walked out of the building. He went towards his car, taking his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the car, got in, unparked, and started driving home. When he reached home he felt exhausted, so he went in his bedroom. He started undressing and putting his clothes in the closet, preparing for a shower. He went in the bathroom holding his pants and put it in the laundry basket, and opened the door to the shower. He reached the valve and opened it to let some water run so he can check the temperature. After he set it to his liking, he started showering. While in there he thought about cas and how cool it would have been if they made out in the elevator when it was just the two of them, but he quickly rejected the entire thought since he didnt think it would be possible. He finished his shower, wiped his body with a towel, and went to the bedroom to put on some casual clothes. Even though he was tired he didnt want to go to sleep yet, since it was pretty early. He walked towards the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge, and then he sat on the couch behind him and reached for the tv remote. Deans house was very simple and classy, though completely undecorated. He didnt really care about what his house looked like, even though he felt differently about himself. His wardrobe was full of modern and charming clothing, and his bathroom was full of stuff that he used daily for his facial and body care. The reason he had a mirror in his office was because he wanted to always look his best, regardless the occasion. After a while dean turned off the tv, finished his beer, and went to bed. The next morning he woke up right on time so he got up and made some coffee and some breakfast. Then he got dressed for work and left. While in the office, sam visited him.  
Sam: dude what was up with you in the meeting?  
Dean: what do you mean?  
Sam: you kept being out of space all the time, and when the errand boy came in you kept looking at him. What was up with that?  
Dean: was i looking at him? I didnt even notice it. I just felt a bit under the weather yesterday but im totally fine today.  
Sam: i dont believe that but okay.  
Dean: dont you have work to do?  
Sam: allright ill go then since you dont want me.  
Dean: see ya later.  
Sam left deans office and dean facepalmed himself. He couldnt believe that he was so obvious about cas. He started thinking what the others in the office thought about his behavior and blushed. ''this isnt good...'' he thought. Dean hadnt told anyone about his sexuality since it helped keep his life running smoothly with no problems or complications. Not even sam knew about this, or so dean thought, but sam has known since they started getting to know each other, when dean was hired five years ago. The day went by and dean left his office. As he was exiting the building, he saw cas walking out as well but he couldnt really approach him, so he decided to see where he was headed. To his own discomfort, cas was heading towards his car, so he didnt really get to stalk him at all, since their cars were right beside each other. Dean drove a black 1967 chevy impala, and cas drove a simple jeep. Dean didnt recognise the car even though he knew a lot about most cars, so he figured that this could be an interesting thing to talk about, if he ever managed to talk to cas. The next day, he got lucky. Well, sort of. While he was exiting the building, cas bumped into him and fell on his ass, and dean immediately gave him his hand to help him up.  
Dean: hey are you okay? Did you hurt somewhere?  
Cas: no, im perfectly fine, sorry for the trouble, ill be more careful of where im going.  
Dean: it was my fault, i wasnt looking either.   
Dean lifted cas up.  
Cas: thanks.  
Dean: no problem, are you sure youre not hurt anywhere though?   
Cas: yeah im perfectly fine, dont worry.  
Cas let off a faint smile, and dean was beddazled.  
Dean: ugh im dean, dean winchester. Do you work here?  
Dean pretended to not know him to make a better conversation.  
Cas: my name's cas, i started working here recently.  
Dean: well i have been working here for five years now, so if you need help with anything, let me know, said dean, giving a big smile to cas.  
Cas: thank you, thats very kind of you, mister dean.  
Dean: oh you dont have to call me mister, were almost the same age.  
Cas: youre 34?  
dean: nevermind, im 38 haha! I thought we were the same age though, you look a bit older. Not in a bad way ofcourse!  
Dean thought to himself ''what are you sayiiiing!!!!''  
cas: yeah i get told that a lot. Well it was nice meeting you dean, see you around i guess.  
Dean: the pleasure is all mine!  
Dean waved cas goodbye and watched him get in his car and drive off. ''well that could have gone worse'' he thought, as he walked to his car and drove home. He was so excited that he managed to talk to cas, that he couldnt stop gringing. He got home and just fell on the bed as he was. He quickly fell asleep...


	2. the sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean invites cas for a drink, and stuff happens i guess.

A DESTIEL FANFICTION

the cashier and the journalist

 

Today was saturday so he didnt go to work early, he just went for some hours during the evening, so he had time to do some chores around the house. He went to the bathroom to start his grooming, and then he went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He wasnt really hungry, even though he didnt eat anything yesterday, so he started doing his chores. He did the laundry, he vacuumed the floors and couches, and washed the plates. Then he sat down on his couch and reached for a book inside an open drawer in the tablen on the living room. The book was called ''the book of stars''. Even though dean didnt show it, he was a geek who loved middle-aged games, movies, books, events, etc.  
His phone started vibrating. It was time to prepare for work. Dean shoved the book back in the drawer and went to his bedroom to get dressed. He then went to work. The traffic was crazy today, so it took him a while to get there. Once he got there, he suddenly felt a wave of hunger overcome him, so he rushed to the caffeteria to get something to eat, and hopefully to see cas again. To his discomfort, there was no pie, but cas was there, so he didnt mind.  
Dean: hey cas. How are you?  
Cas: i am fine, thanks. What about you?  
Dean: well i was doing just fine until i saw there is no pie...  
cas: haha i see... well i can send you your order later, when we will stock back on some pie.  
Dean: thanks, that would be wonderfull.  
Cas: so what floor?   
Dean: 11th, the office in the corner.  
Cas: ill call when its ready. Anything else?  
Dean: a cup of coffee, black, no sugar.  
Cas: okay, well its 5.99$.  
dean reached inside his back pocket for his wallet, took it out, opened it, got a 5$ bill out and some cents, and gave them to cas.  
Cas: see you later dean.  
Dean: yeah, see you. Dean grinned.  
He went up to his office and sat down on the computer. He saw a mail from sam, inviting him out for some drinks tonight, but dean wasnt really in the mood to go out today, so he responded to sam, and started working. Half an hour went by, and dean heard a knock on the door. It was cas, with his order.  
Cas: i brought your pie and coffee!  
Dean got up for no reason and opened the door himself, instead of telling him to come in.  
Dean: hey cas.  
Cas: here you go.  
Cas walked in and left deans pie on the desk and gave him his coffee hand to hand.  
Dean: thanks for bringing it cas, i hope it didnt get you in trouble to leave during work...  
cas: well this is part of my work as well so it was my pleasure dean. Cas smiled faintly and then continued.  
Cas: besides, i really enjoy talking to you. That sounded weird, i didnt mean it like that i-  
dean: dont worry about it, i really enjoy talking with you too... hey are you free tonight?  
Cas: ugh what?  
Dean: we could go out for a drink or some coffee later, when we get off from work.  
Cas: well my shifts end at 8 today so it will be a bit late...  
dean: its fine, i dont have any plans anyway.  
Cas: well... okay then...  
dean: cool.  
Cas: meet me at the entrance of the building at 8:30, and we'll see where we will go from there. I gotta get back to work, see you later?  
Dean: yeah, see you later! Dean waved and smiled at cas and then sat down on his chair, resting his head on his hand and thinking about later, and what he's gonna do. He didnt want to hurt cas, so getting him drunk was obviously out of the question, a coffee at that time would be too weird, and a dinner between dudes might creep cas out if he's straight...dean thought of bringing him to his house for some beers, but it seemed like a bad idea since cas might not want to go, since he might not trust him yet... he decided that the only choice he had was to go get some beers and hope that neither of them gets drunk.  
After he thought about that, he saw that his working hours were over much earlier than cas' so he went home to get ready for later. He went to his closet and started searching for something cool and classy, but not too formal since its just two guys going out for a beer.he decided that he should just go back instead, his working suit would be just fine anyway.  
He went to the bathroom to check himself out, see if anything needed grooming, and then he went out and drove back to work. It was 8:20 when dean got there, and cas was already waiting.  
Dean: hey cas! Over here! He yelled while waving at cas through the car.  
Cas started walking towards deans car, and said  
cas: good evening dean. What are we gonna do? I have my car here as well so i dont think we can go somewhere far. Maybe a bar nearby?  
Dean: yeah that seems about right. Dean got out of his car and went towards the other side where cas was standing.  
Cas: so any suggestions on bars?  
Dean: there's- dean stopped. He remembered that sam invited him out on the bar he was about to suggest, so going there was out of the question, so he chose a bar on the opposite direction. - a bar nearby, just a few blocks from here. Its this way? Shall we?  
Cas: yeah.  
They started walking and shortly reached the bar dean told cas about. It was a simple small bar, not very crowded, just perfect for two guys going out for a beer.  
Cas: what a cute little bar.  
Dean: yeah its nothing much but it makes great drinks. Ugh i didnt ask, do you drink alcohol at all?  
Cas: well not much but i do drink a beer or two when i go out.  
Dean: i see.  
The went inside and sat on a table. And the waitress came quickly and took their order. They both asked for a beer. It was still early so dean didnt wanna start ordering something heavy. Besides he didnt think cas would even stay with him until so late.  
Dean: so cas, where did you work before you came here?  
Cas: i was working on a caffeteria as a part time job, since i was studying to become a chef.  
Dean: oh really? Thats so interesting.  
Cas: so what about you?  
Dean: well this is my first job as a journalist. Before this i worked at a different paper as a lesser writer, and then i came here, with a reccomendation from my previous boss.  
Cas: i see...  
they stayed silent for a few moments and their beers were here.  
Dean: well here's to both of us having a job i guess.  
Cas: haha yeah, cheers.  
Dean: cheers.  
As dean started drinking, he was looking at cas who had his eyes closed, and dean was shocked at how cute he drank beer. He was holding it the can with both hands and he drank small sips. Dean put down his beer and started talking again.  
Cas: do you work out? You seem pretty fit.  
Dean: i used to go to the gym, now i mostly exercize at home i guess, whenever i have the time. Do you work out?  
Cas: i run a mile or two every day. Trying to maintain a healthy body you know.  
Dean:you do look pretty healthy. Im sure your girlfriend is very lucky to have you.  
Cas: oh im not seeing anyone right now.  
Dean: really? Shame.  
Cas: are you seeing anyone dean?  
Dean: nope. Dean took a small sip from his beer.  
Dean: so whats with your name? What is cas short for?  
Cas: cas is short for castiel.  
Dean: ive never heard that name before.  
Cas: my mother gave it to me, she told me its the name of some angel or something. I dont really like being called castiel though.  
Dean: well it suits you really well.  
They didnt talk for a while, and after they both finished their drinks, they ordered another round.  
Dean: so why a chef?  
Cas: well i really like to cook, i always did, and i enjoy eating food as much as making it.   
They both giggled a bit.  
Cas: what about you? What drew you to become a journalist?  
Dean: well when i was young i loved to read books, and i still do. I aspired to become a writer, but then i got my first job as a lesser journalist and i really felt good and happy about what i did, you know? I still read books when i have spare time.  
Cas: interesting...  
then they both finished their beers again and cas looked at his watch.  
Cas: its getting kinda late, dont you think?  
Dean: yeah. You think we should call it a night?  
Cas: no, i just thought it would be great if we could get something to eat, i havent eaten anything since lunch.  
Dean: i see, well wanna order something from here, or should we go somewhere else?  
Cas: whatever is fine with you i guess.  
Dean: oh come on dont be shy...  
cas: well... there is a place that ive been wanting to go to recently. And its nearby. Its this small burger stand near the building thats open until late. Can we go there?  
Dean: definitely!  
Dean raised his hand and called for the check.  
Cas: let me pay.  
Dean: are you kidding? Heck no, im the one who invited you, im paying.  
Cas: well okay, but im buying the burgers, deal?  
Dean: haha, deal.  
Dean payed, and they got up and went outside. After a while cas got a bit dizzy and bumped dean.  
Dean: woah dude are you okay?  
Cas: yeah, i just felt a little light-headed, its nothing, it will pass.  
Dean: are you sure? I could drive you home if you'd like.  
Cas: no no its fine, im having a great time, i dont wanna go home just yet...  
dean: well okay, but if you feel dizzy again, im not asking you, im driving you home right away. And im also having a great time as well...  
cas: im glad im not boring you...  
dean: well im glad im not boring you too cas...  
as they got closer to the burger stand, cas stopped and asked dean to drive him home instead.  
Cas: hey can you drive me home actually? I really dont feel well right now.  
Dean: sure, wait here, let me get my car.  
Dean rushed to his car that was a block away and came back. He honked at cas and opened the door for him. He then closed the door and got back in to start driving.  
Dean: so where to?  
Cas: ugh do you know where smite street is?  
Dean: yeah pretty much. Is that where you live?  
Cas: yeah.  
Dean: okay, lets go.  
Dean started driving, and noticed that cas was feeling a bit better.  
Dean: are you feeling better? I have some water if you want.  
Cas: its okay ill drink when i get home.  
Dean: okay.  
Cas: you have a lovely car dean.   
Dean: thanks, im really proud of it actually. Can i ask, why a jeep?  
Cas: it was a gift for graduating college, couldnt really say no haha!  
Dean: i see. Dean smiled and kept driving. After a few more minutes, they reached smite street.  
Cas: its that building there, park here.  
Dean: okay.  
They got out of the car and walked towards cas' building.  
Dean: are you gonna be allright?  
Cas: yeah. I think i just had too much to drink. I havent eaten anything all day and its been a while since i last drank alcohol so i guess it just got to me faster than usual. I must look like a total loser, getting drunk after two beers.  
Dean: you dont look like a loser to me...  
cas: dean... would... would you like to come upstairs? I could make some dinner since we havent eaten yet...  
dean: that would be great! Dean smiled brightly.  
Dean opened the door, and led dean to his apartment.  
They got in and dean was overwhelmed with how beautifuly decorated his house was. He had modern furniture, a good selection of colors, some plants here and there.  
Dean: wow your place is beautiful!  
Cas: i bet yours is better though, said cas shyly.  
Dean: no mine is nothing like yours trust me...  
cas: well make yourself at home, ill just go to the kitchen and make something quick. Is pasta okay?   
Dean: pasta would be great!  
Cas: okay, well wait here. Ugh want anything to drink? Obviously besides alcohol, said cas and giggled.  
Dean giggled as well and said:  
dean: haha then i guess ill have a coke.  
Cas: coming right up.  
After a short time cas came back with two plates and a come on a large disk.  
Dean: wow that smells really good!  
Cas: I didnt go to cooking school for nothing haha!  
Dean: hahaha! Dean laughed carelessly and started eating.  
Dean: okay this is legit the best pasta i have ever had!  
Cas: thanks.  
Dean: do you live here alone?  
Cas: yeah. You live alone as well i presume?  
Dean: yeah but i wouldnt mind having a roommate or a pet. I just dont have the time for a pet and a roommate would be a bit weird to have i guess...  
cas: not really... but i guess your work doesnt give you the time to be able to take care of a pet...   
cas got up to take the plates to the kitchen, when dean got up as well.  
Dean: its okay i got it, you can rest.  
Cas: im feeling fine, you dont have to, im the host after all.  
Dean: okay then.  
But then cas tripped and the plates fell on the floor, and he landed on dean's lap.  
Cas: oh my god i am so sorry did the pasta get you anywhere?  
Dean: no, are you okay though??? dean asked with a worried look on his face.  
Cas: yeah i just tripped that a cable over there.  
Cas was still on top of dean when he suddenly got up and started to pick up the plates. He took them to the kitchen and came back.  
Dean: well i should get going, i should let you get some rest after all thats happened today.  
Cas: oh dont mind me, im perfectly fine... but its kinda late... you could spend the night here if you want...  
dean: oh its okay i will manage, im sober anyway.  
Cas: are you sure? I wont mind setting you up on the couch...  
dean: well... allright i guess.  
Cas: okay, ill go get a blanket. And you can take your shoes off if you'd like.  
Dean: thanks cas.  
Cas: its the least i can do for all you've done today.  
Dean took his shoes and socks off and put them by the table near the couch, when cas tried to pass by and tripped on them, dropping the blanket on the ground behind the couch and falling on dean.  
Dean: woah there!  
Cas: sorry I-  
cas didnt finish his sentence. He noticed that dean was looking right at his beautiful blue eyes, and cas was looking at his majestic green eyes. They just kept staring and staring, and cas had blocked dean between his hands, making him unable to move. Finally dean spoke.  
Dean: you have beautiful eyes, dean said with a sincere tone on his voice. Cas started blushing and looking elsewhere.  
Dean: dont be embarrassed, i love them!  
Cas stopped looking around and turned to dean.  
Cas: you... you do?  
Dean: yeah...  
cas: i love your eyes too... they are really shiny and green.  
After a few seconds, cas got up.  
Cas: ugh im gonna... go to bed now, heres your blanket, if you need anything just call me, okay?  
Dean: okay, goodnight cas...  
cas: goodnight dean...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and castiel decide to go to dean's house for the day to hang out, but things spice up!!

A DESTIEL FANFICTION

the cashier and the journalist

 

It was sunday morning and dean woke up by the smell of pancakes, and cas's blue eyes looking right at him.  
Cas: good morning dean, i made breakfast. Cas smiled at still half-asleep dean.  
Dean: good morning cas. Dean smiled back at cas, and got up.  
Cas: syrup or honey? With your pancakes i mean.  
Dean: ugh honey.  
Cas: got it.  
After a few minutes, dean had put his shoes on, checked his phone for any texts, not like he had people who texted him other than his boss and sam, and walked towards the kitchen to sit down and eat breakfast with cas.  
Cas: here you go, said cas while putting deans plate in front of him and leaving a fork and a knife.  
Dean: thanks, wow it smells so great.  
Cas smiled without saying anything and they both sat and ate in silence. Later on, when they were finished, cas got up and took the plates to the sink, and then sat back down with dean.  
Cas: dont you have work at the paper today?  
Dean: i get my sundays off since i make all my articles during the week, so they just upload the ones they like the most.  
Cas: wow youre really productive. I guess thats what happens when you love what you do huh?  
Dean: yeah. Hey ugh, you have done so much for me and... i was thinking if you would like to pass by my place tonight for dinner? Since you even let me stay here the night.  
Cas: oh you dont have to, its really not that big a deal, besides i wasnt feeling good yesterday after the beers and you helped me out and drove me here, so its really nothing.  
Dean: i still want you to come over at my place though.  
Cas: well i wont mind i guess, but you dont have to do anything fancy.  
Dean: ill take that as a yes then! So ugh, lets go and get your car and then we drive at my place.  
Cas: were taking my car this time.  
Dean: okay i guess! and they both laughed.  
They went to where cas had parked his car yesterday and drove back to cas's and then they ate lunch while talking about various things, such as sports, fashion, work, and FOOD. Then they started to drive to dean's. Cas's car was really simple and undecorated. It smelled like old cologne and old people, but dean thought it was charming. Later on they reached deans apartment.  
Cas: wow your place is pretty luxurious huh?  
Dean: yeah its nothing like yours though, yours is awesome and decorated, mine is plain and empty i guess.  
Cas: its still charming.  
Dean: lets sit down.  
They sat down at deans couch and made smalltalk again, and both of them were really showing interest in what the other had to say. Dean thought that cas's voice was really soothing and he mentioned it, and cas told dean that his is really sentual and it must make all the girls melt.  
Some time passed and dean offered cas a soda. He wouldnt offer him beer after what happened last night!  
Cas: thanks...  
then they continued talking and talking till it went 9 o clock, and dean got up.  
Dean: well im gonna go work on dinner now.  
Cas: do you need any help?  
Dean: no its okay i got it, you just sit there and relax. The remote for the tv is on the table if you wanna watch anything.  
Cas: okay.  
Cas opened the tv and started zapping, while dean was in the kitchen.  
Dean: hey cas?  
Cas: yeah?   
Dean: whats better to use in cooking fried chicken breasts, red or white wine?  
Cas: red wine is better with most meat.  
Dean: okay, thanks.  
Cas: nothing. Cas smirked.  
After about an hour dean had finished cooking and brought plates and forks to the living room.  
Cas: wow it smells great. Did you learn how to cook on your own?  
Dean: well yeah pretty much. Ive been living alone since i was 24 so i somehow had to make it through without ruining my health by eating take-out all the time.  
Cas: interesting.  
They started eating, while also discussing stuff about cooking mostly, and they started exchanging stories of their cooking fails, and thats when both heard each others loud laughter. Dean's was a really loud and cute cackle, while cas's was almost adorably loud and continuous, and clumsy. Dean wondered if cas felt more comfortable with him now, since they both got to know each other a bit.  
They finished eating and dean got up to take the plates to the kitchen and came back.  
He and cas continued their talk until cas asked dean where the bathroom was.  
Cas: hey where is the bathroom?  
Dean: first door on the right.  
Cas: okay.  
Cas got up to go to the toilet, but he tripped on his shoelace and fell on dean, this time with some distance between their faces and upper bodies. They were looking into each others eyes for some seconds until dean spoke.  
Dean: cas you gotta stop falling on m-!  
dean couldnt finish the sentence. Cas had grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him, making their foreheads touch while they were both looking each other in the eye.  
Dean: cas i...  
cas: shhh...... dont speak...  
cas let go of dean's shirt and put his hand on his cheek, carressing him while the other hand was keeping him from falling on the floor. Dean had his hands down and was sitting on the couch normally while cas had lied down on the couch and his upper body facing dean's now.  
Cas started closing in on dean, still having his hand on dean's cheek, and dean felt like his heart would melt. He was so cute when he got all sexy and serious!  
Finally, cas's lips met with dean's. It was a long tender kiss, none of them were moving. Both were just enjoying the moment that they were both wishing for since the first day they talked. Cas then gently pushed dean backwards by pushing his head towards his, and then, they started making out. It was slow, full of affection and desire. Dean just couldnt stop thinking about cas's eyes no matter what. He wanted to look into them forever... they kept making out, both now touching each other's bodies, and carressing eachother from over their clothing, and they felt so dirty just by that. They couldnt even imagine what they would feel afterwards.  
Cas: oh dean... said cas, and pushed his tongue inside dean's mouth, making circles, trying to find dean's. Dean then pushed his tongue towards cas's, and they both just started breathing more and more heavily, and they kept building up more and more...  
cas stopped and started unbuttoning dean's shirt, but dean stopped and pulled him back towards him while still kissing him. Cas realised that they both didnt wanna stop kissing, since it felt soo good, so instead cas started pecking lightly at dean, going down towards dean's neck. This is the part where dean starts moaning by the way.  
Dean: oh my god cas!  
Cas was sucking a small part on deans neck, trying to leave a mark. Cas wanted to play with dean a little so he started pushing his teeth forward, making dean feel weak everywhere, and start grabbing cas's body, harder and harder, the more cas did it. Then cas stopped and started kissing dean again, this time a bit faster, messier, and more lustfully.  
Dean grabbed the edges of cas's shirt and took it off, revealing an inner plain white tshirt. Cas grinned at dean. Dean thought he could get a glimpse of cas's body, but cas was still teasing him.  
Cas got up from the couch and sat aside from dean, this time dean let him unbutton his shirt. He was also wearing an inner layer of clothing so now dean was the one doing the grinning. Cas grabbed deans naked shoulder, and started squishing and trying to feel every inch of it, while dean was calmly touching cas's leg, carressing it gently, feeling cas up.  
Cas: you like that? Cas said while giving a dirty look to dean.  
Dean: oh you know it...  
dean started to lose it, he couldnt take it anymore, he had to get more of cas or he would go insane. They kept kissing and touching and breathing more and more heavily, until cas made a move. Cas put his hands on dean's hips which made dean flinch lightly, and then he moved his hands up towards the bottom edges of deans tshirt and removed it, revealing deans fit, hunky and slightly hairy body. Cas started kissing dean from neck to arms to deans chest, and dean just couldnt stop moaning.  
Finally cas then removed his own shirt and then pushed dean back with force, making dean lie on the couch and cas on top of him, having deans hands extended outwards and his head in his armpits, licking deans skin tenderly. Dean tried to get up but cas pushed him back down, which made dean get even more into it, and then he managed to push cas back, and now it was deans turn to make cas moan. Dean started licking and touching cas nipples, while cas had put his hands on deans ass, feeling as much of it as possible, and when dean got rough he squeezed making dean toughen up. Dean continued to lick cas's nipples for a bit longer and then turned to cas saying:  
dean: ive been wanting this so hard...  
and then he started kissing castiel. Dean was starting to go crazy, he couldnt control himself any more so he started touching cas's thighs, nearing towards cas's crotch, but cas stopped him.  
Cas: not yet big guy. Cas winked and smiled at dean, and cas caught dean by surprise and pushed him back. Cas was now riding dean, making sure he couldnt move under him. He put his hands on dean's belt and started taking it off slowly while keeping eye contact with dean. Once he got it off he stepped back a bit and leaned towards dean's crotch. Deans pants had a button and a zipper, so to make dean more high he opened the button and lowered the zipper with his teeth, maintaining the eye contact theyve had a while now. Then, cas took off his shoes and socks, took off dean's and started taking off dean's pants slowly and seductively, making short pauses every now and then. After he removed them he saw dean was wearing black boxers. Deans legs werent so hairy, they showed signs of shaving, and that made cas very hornier. He started carressing deans legs while also leaning back towards dean and giving him small pecky kisses. Then, he put his hand on deans crotch, and dean completely lost control at that point.  
Dean: oh god yes!  
Cas started squeezing deans crotch area over his boxers. He stopped for a moment to remove his pants, revealing his sexy hairy and fit body, and then he got on top of dean again and lied down on deans hot body, making contact on all of his muscles with his own, and rubbing his crotch on deans. Cas was wearing black briefs. They kissed again, now with more lust than before, even harder and messier. Cas held deans head back and dean left his mouth open. Cas spit into deans mouth and then continued to kiss him aggressively. Then he stopped and put his middle finger in deans mouth, while he stepped back and took off deans boxers, revealing deans wonderful dick. His dick was aprox 20cm long and almost 5cm fat. It was unmistakeably HUGE. Dean also had quite large balls, but cas's were bigger than deans. He then started rubbing deans ballsack with one hand, and with the other he was stroking deans dick lightly, almost tickling dean, leaving him almost out of breath. Then, cas leaned in, and kissed the tip.  
Dean: Ah! Said dean, stiffening his buttcheeks from the pleasure.  
Cas then started licking dean's tip like a lollipop, and then he started sucking at it. Dean was speechless at how good cas was. Cas had put his tongue through the peeing exit hole where pre-cum had appeared and cas was loving the taste of deans hot liquid. Cas then started going lower, sucking on deans dick. He was trying to surround it with his sulliva, to be able to deepthroat it later. Dean put his hands on cas's head and pushed him lower and lower, until cas had swallowed half of it. Cas then started moving up and down, whilst moving his tongue around his mouth at the same time, and rubbing the lower half of deans dick with his hand, twisting it lightly. Cas started to do it faster and faster, and then he paused for a moment. He went back to the tip and slowly started swallowing deans huge cock, going lower and lower again, this time swallowing it whole until it hit cas's throat.   
Dean: oh fuck thats impressive ah!  
Cas smirked and started to move again, sucking dean off, making him feel powerless against cas's skills. Dean started to sweat, and cas thought that maybe he was ready to cum. Dean then quickly let out small moans saying:  
dean: ah im gonna cum shit!  
Cas kept moving, a bit less deep than before, to feel all of deans sperm flow in his mouth. The taste absolutely sublime, sweet and cas left deans dick, faced him, and swallowed it all.  
Dean: boy that was intense... i loved it...  
cas: im glad you did.   
Cas smiled and kissed dean, trying to pass his sulliva in deans mouth so he can have a taste of his own sperm, and dean was absolutely drunk from the thought that that was just the beggining...  
cas: okay my turn now.  
Cas removed his underwear and leaned in closer for dean, still on top of him.  
Dean: oh no you dont!  
Dean pushed cas back and sat on top of him like how cas was on top of dean when he sucked him off. Cas's dick was a few cm's smaller than deans, and slightly fatter. Dean started kissing and licking the sides of cas's fat dick, making cas moan with his deep and sexy manly voice. Then he put his middle finger in cas's mouth, and cas kept moaning while holding dean's hand with both hands and licking it furiously. Dean then started rubbing cas's asshole, and cas moaned louder at that point, realising what dean was about to do. Dean put his middle finger, the one cas was licking with excitement, in cas's asshole slowly, while spinning it around gently and started fingering cas, while also sucking his dick, and playing with his balls.  
Cas: aint ya ah! Good at multitasking.... AH!  
Cas started almost yelling at that point from all the different sensations, and put his hands on dean's head, feeling his fabulous short hair, which made him even more horny. Dean stopped sucking cas and said:  
dean: you like that?  
Cas: yeah, do it harder, ah!  
Dean: you want this dont you?  
Cas: yes!  
Dean then removed his finger from dean's asshole, licked the fingers near the middle finger good, and put all three in cas's asshole, quickly this time, and he started fingering him harder, just like cas wanted him to.  
Cas: oh yeah finger me!  
Cas was reaching his limit fast.  
Cas: ah im cumming!  
Dean felt cas's sweet and warm sperm overflow in his mouth, making some of it spill out, but he still swallowed what was left inside. Then he removed his fingers from cas's ass, and leaned in for a kiss. Then he moved back and wiped the cum that was still on his face with his fingers, and put those fingers on cas's mouth so he can taste his cum as well.  
Then cas got up and started making out with dean, and dean put his hands between their legs and stroked both their dicks in his hand, trying to feel cas up. That made both his and cas's dick spit out some more droplets of sperm, which they felt even better when he smooshed them around.  
Dean: do you wanna go all the way?  
Cas: yes...  
dean then got up and lifted cas, and cas hugged with his arms and legs deans body. Dean was licking cas's neck and cas wasnt handling that so good so he started scratching deans head and back where he had placed his hands. Dean was taking cas to the bedroom, for some more action!  
Dean threw cas on the bed and sat on top of him, making out with him fiercely, and cas had spread his legs for what was about to come.  
Dean then reached for his drawer and took out a condom and a bottle of lube. Cas took the condom and opened it, and put it on dean's cock with his mouth, surprising dean. Then dean started lubing up cas's asshole, and then he lubbed his dick, and rubbed some on cas's dick as well. Then dean leaned in closer and started rubbing cas's ass with his dick, slapping his hole with it, and then he slowly started inserting it. He had just inserted the tip so far, but cas was already losing his mind.  
Cas: AAAH!  
Dean then pushed deeper, and cas actually was able to take it all in!  
Cas: oh god its so big!  
Dean: ready?  
Cas: yeah, do it...  
dean: do what?, dean teased cas a bit.  
Cas: fuck me...  
dean: as you wish.  
Dean leaned closer and started making out with cas, while also moving front and back, fucking cas's hole slowly and lustfully, making sure that cas was feeling as much of it as possible. The way dean was leaning towards cas's body, was making his chest rub cas's dick, making cas moan loudly, continuously in rhythm with dean's movements.  
Cas: oh god yeah, keep going dont stop!  
Dean: you want me to go harder dont you?  
Cas: yes, ah, please.  
Dean started going faster, making cas lose it, and dean was feeling cas's insides, as much as he could, he wanted it all. Then he started going even faster and harder making cas yell his moans and start scratching deans back leaving marks wherever he touched.  
Dean: im getting close!  
Cas: dont cum yet i want more!  
Dean grabbed cas and turned him around on all fours, watching what his little hole had become after his dick raided his insides. Dean started moving again, with the same speed and force as before, when he noticed that the condom had broken, but before dean could say anything, cas spoke.  
Cas: take it off...  
dean: you sure?  
Cas: yeah,, i wanna feel your dick even better!  
Dean removed the condom and lubbed himself a bit more and started fucking cas again, and this time dean was moaning too.  
Cas was feeling deans dick fill his insides, he couldnt take it anymore and felt lke cumming already, his dick was feeling so hot since dean was stroking it now.  
Dean liften cas to his knees while still fucking him, and started kissing his neck, while also stroking his dick with one hand, and holding his body from falling and playing with cass nipple with the other.  
Soon after they both reached their limit.  
Dean: AH im cumming, shit im cumming!!!  
cas: me too, oh fuck give it to me, your hot liquid!  
Dean came, and it overflowed in cas's hole and a lot of it came out, even though he came a few minutes ago when cas was sucking him off, and cas's dick also came, making a huge mess on the sheets of the bed.  
They both dropped dead on the bed, cas was still moaning and dean couldnt even touch his dick without moaning as well, so they just lied there for a few more minutes, trying to catch their breaths.  
Dean: this has been the best sex ive ever had!  
Cas: youre so good, i loved it so much, i have never seen a dick as large as yours, i cant believe i had all that inside me a few minutes ago!  
Dean: haha yeah im pretty proud of this thing.  
After a few more minutes passed, dean brought some towels and cleaned cas up while also removing the sheets from the bed, and then he put on his boxers, and brought cas's. Cas was still on the bed, finally catching his breath, when dean came from behind and spooned him.  
Cas: dont you have work tomorrow morning?  
Dean: yeah so?  
Cas: well i dont want you to be late or something..  
dean: i wont be late, dean said while smiling and closing in on cas, hugging him tightly and feeling his hairy back touch his chest. Cas then hugged deans arms, forming a smile as well.  
Dean: goodnight cas.  
Cas: goodnight dean.  
They tried to fall asleep, but they kept thinking about eachother so it took them a while. Cas was thinking of what they were now, friends? Lovers? He didnt know, but he didnt want this to be a one time thing... he really wanted to be with dean, and he felt like dean wanted it too, but he started thinking of how his co-workers would feel if they found out hes gay or something, so he was kind of down until he fell asleep.  
Dean though, dean was only thinking of how much he liked cas, how much he wanted to keep seeing those blue eyes of his, it was like staring into an abyss... he couldnt stop his heart from pounding, and while thinking cas was asleep, he said ''ive fallen in love with someone named after my angel... i hope youll be MY angel...'' and then he closed his eyes and after a while fell asleep. Cas heard this and felt like he was about to melt to nothingness... if dean didnt have a problem with it, why should he worry? Especially now that he knows that dean wasnt just playing with him or something... but he still had worries about what people would say... he was his angel, and he wouldnt let anyone make fun of him, no matter what. He would be his guardian angel, and dean would be the reason he would fall from heaven, but falling has been what cas has been doing all this time after he met dean... falling... in love with him... 

THE END


End file.
